Composite core conductor cables have a composite core supporting a conductor. Such cables have many advantages. However, when there is a failure of the conductor due to core failure, for example when the cable splits in two, the split cable ends may fall to the ground and initiate a hazardous condition. Similarly, when exposed to high heat, the cores of such cables tend to expand and sag and may come in contact with objects on the ground, creating a hazardous situation. Additionally, the operation of conductors at elevated temperature is inefficient in that their current carrying capacity is reduced. Thus, composite core conductors that address these issues are desired.